


just be patient

by banrens



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, They are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens
Summary: damn
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 19





	just be patient

Yuuto’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt Wataru’s hands trail lower down his abdomen. Wataru’s tongue pressed against Yuuto’s lips, begging to be let inside. He complied, and Wataru kissed him deeply, fingers sliding into the waistbands of his boxers.

Yuuto squeezed his eyes shut as Wataru’s touch enveloped his cock, his boxers being discarded entirely. He shuddered when Wataru took him into his mouth, pressing soft kisses onto the tip. 

“W-Wataru..” Yuuto sputtered, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the humiliating moans he let out. His entire body was convulsing, his face growing more flushed by the second. 

After giving the head of his cock a flick with his tongue, Wataru pulled away, wiping the saliva that dribbled from his mouth with his hand. Yuuto laid there in dead silence, save for the shaky breaths as he felt himself grow even stiffer.

Wataru leaned over the bed for a moment, coming back up with the addition of a lube bottle in his hands. He climbed over Yuuto, his figure dim in darkness of their bedroom. He surrounded Yuuto in his gentle, soothing warmth as he placed kisses on the inside of his husband’s thigh. 

Yuuto’s head fell back into the mattress as Wataru squirted the lube onto his index finger and pressed it against Yuuto’s hold. He tried his best to stifle it, but let out a cry when Wataru began to fuck him with his fingers. 

Wataru chuckled deviously as he slid in a third finger, curling them upwards and pressing firmly against Yuuto’s prostate. 

He whimpered, his legs spreading apart instinctively. Wataru made certain to scissor his fingers inside, Yuuto’s entrance now slick with lube. 

“Please fuck me already,” Yuuto pleaded, tears running down from the corners of his eyes. He pushed himself deeper into Wataru’s digits, his voice shaky and uneven. “I’m b-begging you, Wataru.”

“Just be patient.” Wataru sang, driving his fingers into’s Yuuto’s hole a final time. Yuuto whined quietly as Wataru removed his fingers, slipping his own cock into his hand. He bent forward into position, giving Yuuto an affectionate kiss as his hard cock pushed against Yuuto’s asshole. 

Their fingers laced together as Wataru thrusted into Yuuto, the latter yelping at the sudden force. Wataru was beginning to fall apart too, Yuuto’s tight walls immediately clenching around him and drawing him in further. 

Wataru gasped, his movements starting off slow and careful. Yuuto cried with every thrust, his face disheveled and his cock already starting to tense up. 

Wataru began to pick up the pace, his lengthy cock pounding into Yuuto faster than Yuuto could keep up with. The blood in his ears roared, and he clawed at Wataru’s back, trying desperately to find something to hold onto. 

He was silenced for a second as Wataru’s tongue clashed with Yuuto’s lips, begging for more kisses. Yuuto kissed back passionately, savoring the taste of his husbands lips in his fervor.

“Are you doing alright?” Wataru murmured, his hair sticking to his face as beads of sweat dropped into Yuuto’s chest. Yuuto nodded, any words he tried to speak only coming out as noise. Wataru was wholly inside of him, hitting his sensitive spot over and over to the point it drove Yuuto mad.

Wataru leaned his head over Yuuto’s bust, his mouth latching onto his nipple and teasing it with his tongue. Yuuto felt his tears dribble down into the soft material below, biting his lip so hard it began to bleed. He wanted this to last _so badly_ , Yet he couldn’t seem to take it anymore. He felt himself tightening, and Wataru was still picking up speed as he continued to fuck his husband.

Wataru was breathless, the mere sight of Yuuto underneath him getting him close. His cock was starting to overswell, the urge to come deeply inside of his spouse overtaking his brain. His heart was beating faster than he had ever felt it, unable to even think straight. Wataru could only think about Yuuto, his mind collapsing on itself as his husband swallowed him in tightly.

“Say my name.”

“Hm?” Wataru managed, his thrusts incoherent and dazed. His gaze shot back to Yuuto, who looked as if he was beginning to black out. 

“Say my name.” He repeated, Wataru barely being able to make out the words above the sounds of moans and yelps. 

“Yuu.” Wataru exhaled. His hips began to move on their own, as if he has lost control entirely. “Yuu. I love you.”

And with that, Yuuto came, his load staining their skin and the sheets underneath the pair. His orgasm was wordless, his eyes seeming to roll back into his head. Wataru, despite his trembling, Wataru was able to grab ahold of Yuuto’s cock and pump it dry of all it had to offer. 

Wataru got in one more thrust before he climaxed, his much more verbal than his husband’s. He blabbered intense words of love and compassion as his cock relieved itself, his fluids filling Yuuto’s insides up and dribbling out of his hole. It lasted a while, neither sure how much time had passed before they could breathe again.

Wataru’s limp body slumped onto Yuuto’s, feeling his cock pulsing with the afterglow of his orgasm, still clenched around Yuuto. 

He relished the feeling for a moment, his hand held in Yuuto’s own. He felt sticky and gross and, so, so exhausted, but even still, this was the best feeling life had to offer.

His steadily slid his cock out, Yuuto sniffing as he attempted to wipe his tears away. Wataru peered at Yuuto’s hold, a sense of satisfaction rising in him as he saw his cum leaking out of his husband. 

“Stop staring.” Yuuto murmured, the sound of his grumble suppressed by the hands he had brought up to his face. 

Wataru grinned, falling onto the bed beside his lover. “I can’t help it.” He teased, poking Yuuto’s cheek gently. “I just think you look so cute, Yuu.”

Yuuto rolled his eyes, but his smile and reddening ears suggested he took the compliment nicely. He pressed a kiss to Wataru’s temple, his lips dry with blood and red from all of the kissing. It made Wataru’s heart melt anyways, and he returned it with a peck to Yuuto’s cheek.

“I love you so much.” Yuuto whispered fondly, his expression soft. Wataru pulled his husband into his arms, his smile widening.

“Yuu, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> damn


End file.
